dziedzictwofandomcom-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Weas-El
Archive pages: * /Archive 1 Some things... :) Hey, Are you administrator? I'm a little bit stupid ang I can't read it on Wikia's users profiles, but, when I saw your profile, i think, that you are someone important? If you are, I think, that you know Wikia very well. So, I've got question - do I have to be an administrator to can delete articles? I'm a little bit angry, because when i find this page, many articles had got bad names, for example chapters didn't have postsrcipt: "Eragon/Eldest/Brisingr chapter", you know, what I mean? If I must be administrator to make this, can you delete old names of articles? I can send them. Good night, Janinka11 21:26, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again. I actually have administrator rights on this wiki, yes. I'm involved in several projects, but I'm not an helper or Wikia staff member. I asked SVG, a Wiki helper, to give me administrator rights, because without (as you have noticed) we can't move large amounts of pages, but get an error message. Also I wanted to unprotect some pages and edit some admin-only pages. Unfortunately the wiki's only other admin, Eragon Cieniobójca, hasn't logged in since July 5. :You're right, you have to be an administrator to delete pages. If you would like me to delete any page, please just add to that page. But I think we can leave many of the redirects as they are. On the contrary, I think it's quite useful that for example Wyrzuty redirects to Wyrzuty (rozdział Eragona). But if there are any wrong page titles, misspelled for example, I will definitely delete them. :Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 21:50, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, thanks for delete. Also, articles for delete are (as I think) Smoki (new article has got name Smok, it's in English: old name Dragons, new name Dragon). I think that "single" in the name is better. So other plural names to delete are: ::* Smoczy Jeźdźcy ::* Krasnoludy ::* Elfy ::These links can also redirect you for new articles, which are Smoczy Jeździec, Krasnolud and Elf, but I don't think so. So, if you can, let delete them. Thanks, Janinka11 09:05, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree, I prefer the singular form for article headwords too. But I don't think we should delete these pages with the plural forms. It doesn't hurt to leave them as redirects to the new pages. Now if somebody enters "Smoki" into the search field for example, he will directly jump to the page "Smok". --Weas-El ✉ 11:44, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Columns Yea, I was thinking about main page too. But first, can you organise columns? I mean, can you place them to make compact composition? Main page and its colums are cut from the right and, in my opinion, it;s a little bit annoying. Maybe I write a little bit chaotic (I can't speak English very very well, so there sentences are a little bit hard for me ;). About ideas: yes, I think books will be good. In fact i prefer that topics and order of columns: #Cykl Dziedzictwo (Inheritance Cycle): Eragon... to Dziedzictwo (Inheritance) and, after them, "Inne książki związane z Dziedzictwem" (Other books about Inheritance), it's: all editions of Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr (wydanie filmowe, deluxe in Polish, all are there), Przewodnik po Alagaësii (Eragon's Guide to Alagaesia (sorry for not writing dots over "e" ;)) itp. (Category:Books) #Najpopularniejsze artykuły (the most popular articles), for exampple: Eragon, Saphira, Alagaësia, and other (is there any ranking for most popular articles?) or, second version (I think better): Miejsca (places) and list of most popular, Rasy (Races) and list of most popular, also Postaci (Characters), Wydarzenia (Events). I think second version is better. #Newsy (news), it's on main page (about Inheritance) #Polecany artykuł (Recommended article), there is Eragon, we will can edit it, right? Because there can be: Artykuł miesiąca (The article of month) #Sonda (Probe), it's on the main page. * Possibly: Obrazek miesiąca (The image of the month). And i propose different colou for each column. If you have more questions, write ;) Janinka11 14:26, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) No! You can't delete one of them. Because Eragon (film) is a film and Eragon (wydanie filmowe) is a book, but book based on the film. Understand? Janinka11 17:54, sie 16, 2011 (UTC) Your edits I saw your last edition, for example in Saphira or Glaedr. I think that old colours in infoboxes was better, I mean: for Saphira blue, for Glaedr brown. Light green doesn't look good with images :/ What do you think about this? Can I make old colours? Janinka11 14:14, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Janinka11. Sorry, I didn't change any colors in the infoboxes. Check the page's history, the infoboxes have always been green from the beginning. The infoboxes have been copied from the English wiki, where you can switch between green colors for "good characters" and red/brown colors for "evil characters". --Weas-El ✉ 14:24, sie 19, 2011 (UTC) Icons Hey, While writing articles about chapters of Eldest I was looking into English articles. And I saw spoilers, for example here: http://inheritance.wikia.com/wiki/Requiem. This icons ("S" and Eldest symbol) are in right up horn. Can you make these icons? Could you "write" them to our Wikia? Janinka11 16:50, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll do that. --Weas-El ✉ 16:54, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hey, I've seen new Main Page. It's cool, good job ;) –Tę niepodpisaną wypowiedź napisał Janinka11 (dyskusja • wkład) 13:36, August 23, 2011. Pamiętaj o podpisywaniu się (~~~~)! :Thanks, it took quite some time. --Weas-El ✉ 13:52, sie 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I've one question - how to make subcategories? And is there method to move much of articles do them? How? Thanks, Janinka11 20:50, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Subcategories Hey, I've one question - how to make subcategories? And is there method to move much of articles do them? How? Thanks, Janinka11 20:51, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) :You can categorize categories just the way you categorize articles: just add Kategoria:ABC to a category page to make it a subcategory of "ABC". :You'll have to add every article one by one. There's no way to "mass-cagegorize". But maybe my bot can help. What's the name of the category and which pages do you want to put in it? --Weas-El ✉ 21:41, sie 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fricai Andlát and Fricai Anglát Of course ;) Coorect is Fricai An'G'lat (I don't want to write special letters ;) Janinka11 18:57, wrz 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, will I have enough time, you know - school and other - but if I have some time, of course, I'll do it. Janinka11 18:32, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Administrator rights Hi Waes - El, I want to announce that user Janinka11 became administrator ten minutes ago :) Eragon Cieniobójca 10:34, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the information, I think that's a good decision. Since there's another active admin now, it's probably no longer necessary for me to have admin rights. I'll leave the decision to you. --Weas-El ✉ 10:49, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Hi, I've got question about main page - is it secured and reserved only for admins? I think so, but i prefer being sure. Janinka11 07:24, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Janinka11. The main page is "semi-protected" (all registered users can edit it). A full protection (only admins can edit it) isn't necessary in my opinion. --Weas-El ✉ 08:13, wrz 24, 2011 (UTC) Something with Greda (?) No, I don't know. Sorry :) Janinka11 17:52, paź 2, 2011 (UTC)